


To Guide You Through It

by gemnosha



Category: MCU, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: But Smutty, First Times, Friends to Lovers, IT'S GAY, M/M, Skinny!Steve, and so are you, greaser!Bucky, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnosha/pseuds/gemnosha
Summary: That's the thing about knowledge, it sprouts from the unlikeliest of places. From the very dainty corners of the Earth you can find the wise, mossy thick of it taking form and yet never truly understand why or when it first took breath. However that wasn't what happened to Steven Grant Rogers – not by a long shot.





	To Guide You Through It

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously it's gay in the greaser kind of way. This is Joavin if it was Marvel. I'm such a nerd, get me offline.

That's the thing about knowledge, it sprouts from the unlikeliest of places. From the very dainty corners of the Earth you can find the wise, mossy thick of it taking form and yet never truly understand why or when it first took breath. However that wasn't what happened to Steven Grant Rogers – not by a long shot.

_To Guide You Through It_

The thing was he didn't remember how the night started. Perhaps it was the two of them across from each other, an ocean for a table separating them, staring through the stacks of books, pencils and things. Steve's mother was gone by then, leaving the two adolescents by themselves. Steve remembered glancing up from his hands, his eyes readjusting from the bright tones that carved his bony fingers to the typical sly grin that his best friend performed. And that's truly what it was: a performance.

Bucky had a way of grinning. His lips themselves were two thick and creative dancers improvising every perfect stretch and strain; what was left was always the same beautiful and alluring pink strip.

Steve shuddered.

The brunet stroked the loose hairs behind his ears, grinning, staring, performing in front of Steve. When he noticed the way the punk was watching him his pink strip pulled taught into a cunning shape, he mumbled, "What's wrong, Steve?"

There was a grunt, a protest, "Mm nothing." Bucky leaned down on the table, his brow curling, scanning over the rascal suspiciously.

"What's _wrong_ , Steve?"

"Have you ever orgasmed?"

Bucky was stunted for a moment. His tongue caught onto the web of scratchy something on his throat; his eyes popped out of his sockets and he felt his spine click back into shape. Somehow the air was heavier. And then, like a bursting balloon, Bucky lost himself in laughter.

"I'm serious, Buck."

Bucky's lips pinched between his teeth, the color lost to pressure, and – it was another type of performance the boy could do – he snuck his snickering smile behind his hands. "I know," he said finally, letting his hand rub away whatever amusement was left on his face, "that's why it's funny."

"I don't know how to, you know, do it," Steve admitted, pink faced.

His best friend's shoulder lowered then, reclining in his chair, a new smirk on show. He said slowly, teethy and wild was his mouth – a newborn predator – "Do you want me to show you?"

And that's how it went in Steven's head, at least that's what he had preferred. His angular cheeks were reddened by embarrassment as he spread out on his bed, stark naked, while his best friend strutted over and teased him for begging. Maybe he had but he would tell himself what he knew, that Bucky had asked. Regardless – the mattress seemed unfriendly at most, refusing to hug his body like usual and the air in the room was a tricky solution, cold and thin while warm and thick, swirling and still, and haunting the room. Steve breathed.

Bucky's body hovered over his legs like a cloud, a rainfall of warmth fell from his chest. He could feel the mattress undo itself as Bucky's fists collided with the fabric. Very faintly he could hear his name being purred, and when he looked the urge to shut his eyes was apparent.

 _Pop_ – his body popped. _Snap_ – his spine snapped. He was aware of every atom that held him together. _Gasp_ – there was no need for air. And that's what Bucky's lips did to him. The brunet placed the soft kiss on his cheeks first, and – _Steve_ – then he kissed the smaller boy's lips. Immediately Steve was aware that Bucky was his first kiss but it didn't shake him. Bucky tasted like suckers, dyed and dried candy mixed in cola. It was sugary sweet. Steve was frightened; he kept his fingers frozen to his sides and his jaw clenched, and despite the lingering touch of his best friend tracing the constellation of moles on his thighs he could barely focus on Bucky's weight above him. He reminded himself to breathe but Bucky smelled like cologne and not the kind one would catch a whiff of while passing a gentlemen's parlor – no, Bucky wore cologne like a tank wore armor. The smell corrupted Steve's thoughts.

Suddenly, the taste of cola dissipated and Steve's lips turned cold. Bucky's breath blew over his face as he whispered, "You're thinking too much."

Steve was quiet.

Bucky let his eyes search Steve's lips, he admired how they curved into a pucker and a wince – shock. He followed the lines that curved from the bow of his upper lip to where his nose started to peak. He kissed the tip of Steve's nose. "What're you thinking?" He asked and it was so soft that Steve wasn't sure he heard anything.

"You," He managed to mutter, "you're so handsome. I never really paid attention."

Bucky smiled, "Really? I did – always." He placed another kiss on Steve's nose. There was a twist in the smaller boy's spine and he looked like a twisted, taught towel, ready to whip the air with his limbs. Bucky's fingers were pressed against the bottom of Steve's shaft – and he was hard. Rock. Hard. Bucky thumbed the vein that shot up from Steve's dick and curled to the tip. Steve whined, his lips brushing Bucky's jaw. It was a near atomic explosion. Bucky pressed his other hand on Steve's hips, forcing him to unwind his spine and lay flat on the mattress. There was a small giggle in the brunet's throat; he grinned against Steve's lips and indulged himself in more lip-sucking kisses.

"God, Steve, _this_ is going to be fun."


End file.
